International Demigods Contest
by MyLovelyMonster
Summary: Grover, Tyson, Percy, and Annabeth are going abroad to find demigods! Submit a demigod and see if yours gets chosen to be picked up by the team! LIMITED TIME SUBMIT DEMIGODS FAST! read story for more details!
1. Chapter 1

Since things have cooled down at camp since Kronos was defeated, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, Camp Half-Blood is sending out campers and satyrs to go AROUND THE WORLD to find demigods in many different countries. BUT- this story can't be written without everybody's help! Use your imagination to make up a demigod and submit it- see if yours gets chosen to get picked up by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson. LIMITED TIME- SUBMIT CAMPERS FAST!

In THREE easy steps, you could be a part of my story: the story, the review page, write a description of a your made up demigod (and fill out the demigod form), and 3. Submit your review and wait to see if you get added to my story!

Demigod Form (please fill out if you are submitting a camper)

Name:

Age:

Personality: (just write a short description of the person they are, e.g.: stubborn, and slightly mean, but nice on the inside)

Godly Parent: (any Greek god or goddess is fine, but if it is not one of the main twelve gods, state what the god's powers are)

Country/ City from:

Canada,

Germany

Russia

Tokyo

Hong Kong

England

Japan

South Africa

Egypt

And if you have another, feel free to use it!

Now! On with the story! Just don't forget that it cannot be completed without the help of EVERYONE!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Rick or Percy **tears ** but I DO own my saxophone!!!

I am SO random, sorry

Okay- here goes:

Percy's POV

Clarisse aimed a punch at me, and I ducked under the table to avoid it.

"Punk." She muttered.

"Settle down, settle down, children!" Chiron said, banging his hoof on the cold cement floor. "Now, many of you are probably wondering why you are here, right?" he asked. (We were in the Rec room of the Big House, squeezed side by side at the ping-pong table. I had "accidentally" kicked Clarisse in the knee, that being the reason my jaw was almost dislocated.)

We all nodded, Chiron had called an emergency meeting of head counselors, something that either meant the lunch list was going to change, or that the world was going to blow up. (Or so it was the last time we had one of our emergency meetings.)

"Now you'll be happy to know that this is only good news," We sighed a collective sigh of relief. "But it may be slightly dangerous." Never mind about that sigh of relief.

Chiron continued. "Ever since Percy made the Gods claim every single child they had sired that was still alive, as you will guess, the numbers of demigods has risen considerably. Unfortunately, it turns out the Gods have been going abroad to sire their children-" Chiron was cut off by the laughs, for the Gods were known for siring children with "beautiful" mortals, and the US seemed to be a little short of that right now. "So, this year, instead of just sending satyrs to collect the demigods, we are actually going to send campers as well!"

The room was dead silent. Then Connor Stoll spoke up. "Do we get to pick our teams?"

It was such an irrelevant question, so far from the real dangers, that we all burst out laughing. Even Chiron was suppressing a smile.

"Connor, if that is what you want, then, yes, you can pick your team."

Connor and his twin brother Travis punched the air in unison, saying "Yes!" really loud. We had another laughing fir before Chiron brought us back to business.

"Teams cannot have more than five people in them, and those campers under eleven are not permitted to go. Most teams will have at least one satyr" I glanced over at Grover, and we shared a smile. "And then all campers from then. All teams will be given a map with which they must follow, and all teams will depart from the airport, except Percy's team, of course, (Zeus had this weird grudge on me because of my father- they were like, almost eternally arguing, and he kinda made things hard for me when I was in the sky… so no really high flying planes for me) and he will be flying in a private jet."

Clarisse booed, as did lots of other campers, but Annabeth was grinning, and I knew whose team she would pick.

"Now, campers, satyrs, go pick your teams, just remember, no killing or maiming!" He was joking, but he looked at Clarisse when he said that. "Now be-gone with you! I expect you all back with your teams by sunset at the dining pavilion!"

We all scrambled outside, where we told Tyson the news, and then Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, and I teamed up.

"Just like the old days." Annabeth said. I knew she was remembering the horrific time we had spent in the Labyrinth… where Grover and Tyson split up from us.

"We won't split up again." I assured her, but I was a bit nervous myself.

At the dining pavilion, Annabeth broke the rules, and came to sit with us at the Poseidon table, so we could discuss tactics. Grover had received our map from which we would have to follow, and let me tell you, we were going ALL OVER THE WORLD. I mean it.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "What is the first stop?"

"The first place we go to is…" **A/N: Fill in the Demigod Form, and we'll see what the first place the team goes is going to be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so awesome you guys!!!!! I thank everyone who submitted a character!! You guys are GREAT!!! I just want to let you all know of some key things: first of all: there are hardly any guys that were submitted. I am a girl, and if I entered this contest I would add a girl, but I wish there could be some guys!**

**REMEMBER, though, the contest is STILL GOING ON!!! YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT!!!! If you are chosen, I will send you a private message, so please, when doing reviews, log on so I can send you the message. Now…on with the story!!!!**

**P.S. IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT PICKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, DO NOT DESPAIR! I WILL BE ADDING YOUR CHARACTER GRADUALLY THROUGH OUT THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 2

"… Sydney, Australia!"

I looked over at Annabeth, and she was smiling. "I'm so excited!! Sydney has amazing architecture!"

"Yup, that's where we are going!" Grover said. "To some one named Terra Shayne…"

"COOL!" Tyson yelled.

"Hush… in our private jet?"

Annabeth pointed to the strawberry fields, and sitting in the dusk was a gleaming jet! "We live tomorrow morning!" she said jubilantly. I could tell she was really excited. She pushed away her food, and got up. "We should all get good rests before we leave." She said sternly. I got up and followed her.

I got a good night's sleep before my journey, right? Wrong. It took me way long to actually get to sleep, and when I finally did, I slept fitfully, and had, you know, my demigod dreams. It went like this:

I was standing in a warm, humid forest, and my automatic nautical instincts told me I was not in the United States, but in Sydney, Australia. I heard rustling behind me, as I someone had just… appeared. I turned around. It was a girl who looked to be about eleven or twelve, with long, flowing black ebony hair, pale skin, (which I thought was weird, because we were in sunny, palm tree Sydney, Australia, people), and black eyes that seemed to be endless holes. She glared at me, (which I thought was weird, because usually I am not noticed in my dreams, but this one seemed so, so real), and, when she spoke, she had an extremely thick Australian accent.

"What do you want?" She was advancing on me, a black iron knife in her hand, ready to kill. Just as I brought out my sword, Riptide, she screamed, "Bloody murder!" and vanished.

I woke up sweating, and I glanced at the clock on the far wall- 6:03- time to get up if we wanted to have an early start to our trip. I kicked off my sweaty sheets, and threw on some jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood tee, and my dark blue hoodie. I went over to shake Tyson. "Come on buddy, time to get up."

Tyson moaned something about "fish ponies", but after another good shake, he was up. I threw him his duffle, and we went out to wake Grover and Annabeth. Turned out, they were already up. Annabeth, Grover, Argus, the many eyed security guard, and Darius from the Hephaestus cabin met us outside. Annabeth tossed us each a Pop-Tart, and we were ready to go.

I knew that I had made the right choice to get Zeus on my bad side when I stepped into the jet. It was really big, with plush seats, a flat screen, and a snack center. It also had two couches, a small coffee table, and a framed sign that said "Compliments of Hephaestus". (See, I had sorta done a favor for him when we met in the Labyrinth, and ever since I defeated Kronos, the God's been showering me with gifts. This was the best yet. Once Darius had checked all the mechanics, and Argus had learned all of the buttons, we were ready to go.

The plane had to stay low to the ground, or I'd get blasted out of the sky by Zeus, but as soon as we were actually flying, Grover and Tyson claimed the two couches and crashed. I took a seat facing Annabeth.

"So…" I said stupidly. "I had this kinda weird dream last night…"

Annabeth was all ears when I said that.

"See, I guess I kind of dreamed about the Half-Blood and, well, it was… different."

I then told Annabeth my dream.

"Did she seem to kind of…I don't know… blend into the night?" asked Annabeth.

When she asked this, I realized the girl in my dream _had_ sort of blended into the night. "Yeah…" I said, puzzled.

Annabeth put her head in her hands. "This is really, really bad." She said.  
"What?" I persisted. Annabeth sighed. "It _sounds_ like the demigod we are going to pick up is the daughter of Nix, the goddess of the night."

"And the problem _is?_"

Annabeth continued. "Nyx is the ancient goddess of the night… she has dark powers so extraordinary that, if she wanted to, she could singlehandedly overthrow Olympus in a matter of minutes. About thirty years ago, though, Nyx disappeared, and everyone thought she had merely faded. Little did we know she was a behind the scenes person, still causing night to be a heavy cloak that falls over the sun."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Percy… a child of Nyx would have powers… that the Gods of Mount Olympus would wish for. If it is true… that this Terra girl is the daughter of Nyx… we might not want her at camp."

I jumped up, mad. "Whoa, Annabeth. The Gods made a promise that they would forever claim all of their children, and if this girl is claimed, it means whoever her godly parent is, they want her to be safe at camp. We can't just go around knit-picking the demigods whose parents are good. We have to take in _all_ of them."

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say." With that, Annabeth stiffly got up and joined Argus up front. I knew she hated to be contradicted, but, I mean, we _shouldn't_ pick by hand who we wanted at camp, right?

7 hours later

Sydney, Australia was _sunny_. Sunny like it makes you squint and sweat when you walk outside. Argus drove us to the hotel, where we got a suite with three beds and a couch. Guess who had the honor of sleeping on the couch? _Me._ For once, my dreams were peaceful. Thank the gods!

I got up that morning bright and early, took a shower, and went out to take a little walk. It was still really early, and no one was up yet. Or so I thought.

When I was doing my second lap around the pool, I was tackled and shoved against a wall. It was a young girl, the same girl in my dream! Her face was inches from mine. "What. Do. You. WANT!" she screamed.

"Terra?" I squeaked. I mean, the girl had a knife at my throat! "We're here to help!"

She withdrew the knife from my throat, but she still had me against the wall. This was a suspicious one, all right. "Come with me." I said. Terra followed me cautiously up to our suite. When we got there, Annabeth was setting out our Pop-Tarts, Grover didn't have a shirt on, and Tyson was still half asleep. Annabeth saw us first. "Percy?" she asked questioningly. "Hi guys." I said. "This is Terra Shayne."

Annabeth gasped and dropped the water pitcher, Grover tripped over a chair, and Tyson fell down and landed on his butt. Annabeth came rushing over. "Terra!" she said, smiling. I could tell she was scared, though. "Have a Pop-Tart," I said, tossing her one. Terra ripped it open and ate like she had never had a meal. The girl looked like it, too. "So, how old are you?" asked Annabeth, trying to make conversation. "Twelve and three quarters." Terra replied through mouthfuls of Pop-Tart.

"Twelve… cool."

"Twelve and _three quarters."_ Terra said venomously. "And don't forget it." Annabeth stepped back in surprise. This girl was acting more and more like Clarisse every day!

"Okay, so listen." Annabeth said. "Your mom…is actually a Greek Goddess."

Terra blew out her breath. "I knew it." She muttered.

Then, turning to me, she said, "You'd better come to my house."

It turned out; Terra lived only a few blocks away from the hotel. When we got to the front steps of her pant peeling one story, three kids next door yelled "hey Terror!"

I turned around, puzzled, but Terra told me to keep walking and ignore them. She threw open the door, and a young girl of about nine wearing a frilly skirt and a t-shirt jumped into her arms. "Get off of me, Kayla!" Terra yelled. I turned to Annabeth. Terra seemed to have a pretty bad home life just like Annabeth. But Annabeth ignored me, staring pointedly at a brown spot on the wall. "Dad, Delia, I'm home."

Two people who bore no resemblance at all to Terra came in, and seemed surprised to find us with her. It gave me the feeling that Terra rarely had friends over. "Terra…" the man said. "What have we here?"

"Dad… Delia… these two are here for me… because of my mother." The woman turned to stone right there, her face frowned. She got up and left the room.

Annabeth began. "Mr. Shayne… do you remember anything about Terra's mother?"

Terra's dad froze. "No, not really, why?"

"Mr. Shayne, I think you do know this. Terra's mother is a Greek goddess."

The man put his head in his hands. "Don't tell Delia!" he pleaded.

"Of course not. But Terra isn't safe here in the mortal world. We have a place for her at a camp called Camp Half-Blood. She would be much safer there."

Terra's dad walked over and hugged Terra. She pushed him back and asked

"So, can I go?"

"No."

"DAD!"

"No."

"OHMYGOD DAD. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! WHY?

"Terra, I don't care how bad of a situation you are in. Delia will leave me if she finds out about this whole thing."

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! YOU DON'T CARE HOW MUCH DANGER I'M IN AS LONG AS PRISSY LITTLE DELIA STILL BELIEVES THE STUPID STORY ABOUT HOW I HAD A NORMAL MOM WHO DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT! THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I HAVE SPECIAL POWERS AND I COULD MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS! YOU DON'T REALIZE I'M NOT A NORMAL KID, DO YOU?! YOU ARE TOTALLY BLIND TO THE FACT THAT THE OTHER KIDS AT SCHOOL CALL ME TERROR. YEAH, DAD. _TERROR!_"

With that, Terra stalked out of the room and slammed a door. Delia, who I guess was Terra's stepmother, came into the room, sobbing. "Richard, let her go, please. It would be easier on all of us."

Richard glared at us, but he said "Take her. Now. But get out of my sight."

Annabeth and I timidly walked into Terra's room, where she was violently playing her piano.

"Uhh… wow… you're pretty good." I said stupidly.

"You're the only one who thinks so!" Terra said ,sobbing. Annabeth kicked me.

"Nice one, Seaweed Brain." She muttered. Then, turning to Terra, she said "come on, Terra. You're coming with us."

Terra breathed a sigh of relief, and then grabbed a traveling bag like she knew she would be leaving. As we were about to step outside, Terra's stepmother, Delia came up and pecked her on the cheek. "Be safe, sweetie." She whispered. And with that, we left the house, stepping outside in the cool dusk, our first mission: complete.

Once we got Terra all set with the plane and Argus, Grover took out his map and said "The next place we are going is…"

**Feel free to submit more characters and see if YOURS gets picked!!! I'll send you a message if it does!!! **

**Epilogue of Chapter**

**Terra went to Camp Half-Blood, defeated a Minotaur, and was claimed to be the daughter of the goddess Nyx, goddess of the night. A week later, Nyx's cabin was completed, and she moved in. The Hephaestus cabin built her a piano, and to this day, she entertains campers with her amazing piano skills. For the first time in her life, Terra was happy. She and Nico De'Angelo have even been spotted walking by the lake together, holding hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update!**

**I would like to thank everybody who sent in characters!!! I love you guys!!! Remember, if your character is not picked by now, you STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!! Also, I would appreciate if you added into your reviews something that you either like about the story, or you think I should change. I always like a well-rounded critique! **

"Paris, France!" Grover yelled. Annabeth pumped her fist and said "YESSS!!!!! Paris, with the Eiffel Tower!!!!"

"Sorry, guys." I said apologetically. "No time for sight seeing this time. Chiron is getting way stricter about how fast we pick up demigods. The Stoll brothers went to Canada to pick up a girl named Violet Crouse, and they spent all their time at the Olympics. The girl ended up being attacked and killed by a Minotaur, all because she wasn't picked up in time.

Annabeth shuffled her feet, looking at the ground. "Well, I guess we had be better be going" she mumbled.

"Paris, France, Argus!" Grover called to the many -eyed security guard, our private jet pilot. "And step on it!"

"So what's the demigod's name?" I asked Grover.

He shuffled through some papers and said "Cynthia Beaumont"

"Hmm…" I said. "Any lead on who her parent might be?"

Grover shook his head, and said "Nope, it's weird. She shows no sign of having any powers, yet those who've met her say she brings with her an era of coldness, and an impulse to fight her. Yet she cannot be the daughter of Ares, because he was questioned and interrogated, and he said no."

"Yeah, that does sound a little odd." I said, agreeing. Usually we had at least a sense of who the godly parent was. Annabeth came over to where we were sitting, and Grover filled her in. Annabeth shook her head. I gaped. When _Annabeth_ didn't know it, no one did. This was bad.

7 hours later

"We're here!" yelled Tyson, his face pressed to the window. Annabeth drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Would you look at that!" she said dreamily, staring out on to the Eiffel Tower. "Did you know the Eiffel Tower was given as a gift to France by a passionate patriot? It was built in the 1800's, and…"

Note to Self: Never get Annabeth talking about an architectural building, or be prepared to fall asleep with boredom.

"Come on, guys, hustle, hustle!" I yelled.

We checked into a fancy hotel called the "Paris Inn", and immediately sacked on the beds. Guess who got the couch, _again_? That's right, you guessed it, your very own, Percy Jackson. Joy. Everybody positively _loves_ me.

For dinner we went to this place called "The Manhattan Grill" (don't ask me why it's called Manhattan when we're in the middle of Paris, France, people), and at that grill, we had some unwanted guests. It all started out with us about to leave. Tyson was paying, and he got up to go to the cashier, when this beautiful lady came up to us. Annabeth had just left for the bathroom. She had this air of love and longing, and almost immediately, Grover and I were hooked.

"Hello, my dears" she said, staring straight at Grover.

"Uhh, hi" Grover stuttered. She smiled, showing long, pointy teeth. By now, I know, I should have known this lady was not just out to be pretty. But she was just… so beautiful… I… I… she… was…so…so… beau-

"PERCY! GROVER!" Annabeth yelled. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I was immediately brought back to my senses, only to find the beautiful lady had morphed into something… horrible! An _empousa_! She was had pointy teeth, a brown wooly leg and another leg made of metal, and her hair was coarse and horrible. She lunged at Grover. I uncapped Riptide, but she was too quick for me.

"You killed my master!" she screeched.

"_Kelli?"___I asked, horrified. But it was Kelli, the _empousa,_ from so many years ago, when she dressed up as a cheerleader and came to my school to try to kill me. She had worked for the Titan lord Kronos, who we had killed. So, yeah.

Kelli bared her teeth at me and aimed for my neck. I was a goner, for sure. Just as she was about to sink her fangs into my flesh, she crumpled into sand. I stood there shocked. Annabeth smiled at me, holding a bloody knife in her hands.

"We'd better get to that demigod soon." I said. She nodded.

Tyson came over to us, and said "I got us all Lolly- Pops!"

We all burst out laughing. Just like Tyson to be that oblivious! We went back to our fancy hotel, and slept until noon. No dreams, yay.

"Come on" Annabeth said. "She's supposed to live near the center of Paris."

Annabeth led us weaving around the city, taking a detour at, you guessed it, the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Grover said. "You know we don't have time for that!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but led us to an amazingly tall, fancy apartment building. I mean, this is where the rich people of Paris lived. The place even had a doorman!

"To the top floor" Annabeth said to the receptionist. I looked at Grover. _Wow. She must be REALLY rich. She had the penthouse apartment!_

"I am very zorry." The receptionist said in a heavy French accent. "Zee top apartment eez off limits to strangers."

"Well." Annabeth said crossly. "Tell _Cynthia_ that we are here because of her mother."

The receptionist gave Annabeth a doubtful look, but buzzed the penthouse.

"Zere are a few kids down here who have come because, zey say zey are here because of your mother."

There was silence on the other end. Then girl's voice said "send them right up."

We went to the 78th floor of the apartment building. The elevator had a plush carpet and easy listening music. When we got there, a girl of about sixteen was waiting for us- Cynthia. She was pretty, but in a hostile, regal sort of way, as if she was better than everyone. She had long, softly waved shiny blonde hair, and cold gray eyes. Not like Annabeth's soft, silvery gray, but storm cloud, I'm-Going-To-Kill-You kind of gray. She had curled bangs, and a slim, sleek body. And she was wearing real, genuine, five-thousand-dollar Chanel clothes. Yes, you heard me right. Chanel. The kind of clothes billionaires and supermodels wore. This girl looked like both. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved, thick, tight pale yellow button up top. The fabric looked to be some sort of tightly woven tweed. Her high skirt was pale pink, with a gauzy patterned silk covering it. She wore shiny white tights and silver stilettos.

I know, I know, you're thinking, how does Percy know all of this? Well, I had to tutor an Aphrodite girl in the art of sword playing (long story), and she… well…. all she ever talked about was _Oh, how I wish I could get my hands on some Chanel, bla bla bla,._ I guess I soaked up a lot of it. But this girl was DEFINITELY not an Aphrodite girl. She was pretty all right, but in a colder, sharper way.

"What do you want? What can you tell me about my mother?" she asked, her voice throaty.

Annabeth stepped up and said "We don't know who exactly your mother is, but we do know that she is something you wouldn't think of."

"I know what this is all about." Cynthia said. "I've talked to my mother. I know she is a Greek Goddess."

Annabeth gasped, whispered "Who is… your mother?"

"Nemesis, goddess of right measure, bringer of losses and misfortune, daughter of the night, bringer of unhappiness."

Annabeth gasped and stumbled into Tyson. "Can't be…" she said, but we all knew it was true. Cynthia Beaumont was the daughter of Nemesis, the goddess of unhappiness… and revenge. This was bad- really bad. The last child of Nemesis turned over to the dark side and was killed. Who knew what this child would bring. Suddenly I felt so unhappy, down, and horrible. I felt like everything important to me was gone. I felt I needed REVENGE for all the times I had been hurt and tortured. I looked over at my friends, and their faces were twisted and ugly, as though they were thinking the same thoughts I was. Then I looked at Cynthia. _She_ was controlling this. _She_ was making us feel this way.

"Stop!" Tyson shrieked.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Annabeth said firmly. Cynthia rolled her eyes, and said

"Now, what are you here for?"

All it took was a little explaining, but Cynthia got it. She agreed to go with us to Camp, to possibly find a better life there. We shipped her off, and stood in the middle of our jet. "Where are we going next?" Annabeth asked.

"We are going to…" **submit demigods and see if you get to have your character picked up by the team!**

**A/N: keep submitting demigods! don't forget to critique the story! I love you guys!**

**Special thanks to GallagherGirl for submitting Cynthia and being such an awesome story writer!**


	4. End

I am working on another project right now and I probably won't finish the story. I am extremely sorry because I know how much you guys love my fic. Please don't be too sad. Send me pleading letters, and reviews. I don't care. Maybe I'll finish, maybe not. It's just…… I'm sorry.

You may not see me on FanFic again, I am writing a novel and this was just to get fired up for the novel. Good luck to all of you in your own fics. Hopefully your fic won't end like mine did.

Faithfully Yours,

MyLovelyMonster


	5. Chapter 5

Contract of Rights

I_, MyLovelyMonster_, of , hereby give my story to and forever to the FanFiction member, _deathtobella_.

_deathtobella_ is hereby granted all rights of story, to continue it, and make it her own. She will be able to copy and paste the written story on to a page for her stories, and will be able to continue the story, and call it her own. From so forth, the Fanficition member _deathtobella_, has all rights to my story.

Thank you to all my loyal fans, for this is the last time I will write something on the wall of this story. Please worship and reveiw _deathtobella_ as you have worshipped and reviewed me. She is an amazing writer and will take the story places so high up that it will be one hundred times better than what I have done. Thank you to everyone.

-MyLovelyMonster


End file.
